


Sick Kino

by watashinotomodachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinotomodachi/pseuds/watashinotomodachi
Summary: This is my second fanfic, it's about Kino getting sick and Shinwon taking care of him. I discovered Pentagon a few months ago and immediately fell in love with them. I can't believe how insanely talented and charming and handsome every single member is! That being said, I don't really have a bias haha. I hope you enjoy this story, I thought the Universe deserve more Pentagon fanfics to read. Thank you!





	Sick Kino

Kino POV

When I woke up this morning, I felt completely normal. But after a morning full of schedules, I was beginning to get a pounding headache. After we finished recording for Kiss the Radio, I plopped down on the couch and shut my eyes.

"Kino-yah, have some lunch." Shinwon hyung presented me with a plate of chicken and rice and a bottle of water.

"I'm not really hungry right now, hyung. I'm still full from breakfast." Which was half true, the headache was making my stomach flip.

"You should eat something now, we won't have time for dinner until really late," Shinwon looked slightly concerned.

"Don't worry hyung, I'll be fine." And with that Shinwon frowned but left me to rest for the short time we had before having to record for our new album. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a moment when the manager whisked me away into the van to go to the recording studio. We ended up recording for 5 hours before calling it quits. By now I was beginning to feel cold and achy, and I just wanted to go home. Instead, it was time to head to the dance studio and work on our choreography.

Today was not a day I was happy to be Pentagon's main dancer. After the 20th session of 'Runaway' we decided to have a break. Sweat was pouring off my body and glueing my bangs to my forehead. I collapsed against the mirror, breathing heavily and kind of out of it. I felt someone slide down next to me, but I don't bother prying my eyes open. "Wow, that was an intense workout." It's Shinwon's voice, of course. My best friend, my roommate. I open my eyes to glance at him and he's staring at me intently. "Are you feeling okay? You look pretty tired," Shinwon inquires, eyes still trained on me.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little tired but fine." I don't think Shinwon bought that answer at all. Honestly, I wanted to collapse on the ground and sleep, but I couldn't just take a break while everyone else is working so hard. We need to all practice together with 100% of our effort to perform for the fans as best as we can. Soon enough practice will be over, and I will be rewarded with a cozy bed. That's what keeps me going for the next couple hours of practice.

Finally it was midnight and we piled back into the van. My legs felt weak as I climbed into the van, and I felt kinda dizzy. I leaned my head against the cold window and shut my eyes. I dozed off the whole ride because I was exhausted from the day's events and my head was pounding harder than ever. Shinwon sat by my side and watched over me on the ride home. He could tell I had been quiet and feeling bad all day. It took seemingly an eternity to get back to the dorms. I was so ready to collapse in my bed and sleep for as long as possible. When we got home I stumbled out of the van, slowly made my way inside, and made a beeline for my room. My head hurt so bad I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked back some painkillers and curled up under my covers. Shinwon hyung quietly snuck into our shared room a few minutes later. He approached the side of my bed but saw I was already fast asleep. He silently got ready for bed and crawled into his own.

After sleeping for just 3 hours, I woke up to a stabbing pain in my stomach. I felt really hot and uncomfortable. I tossed around in my bed, letting smalls groans escape my mouth. This went on for about 20 minutes before I realized I was gonna puke. I stumbled out of bed and dizzily rushed down the hallway to the bathroom. I collapsed in front of the toilet and threw up everything that was in my stomach. I felt so miserable. I was barely aware of my surroundings, but I realized someone was with me. Shinwon had followed me in here and was gently rubbing my back. He whispered that I was going to be okay. I was so weak I rested my pounding head on the toilet seat. A few minutes later I was overwhelmed with nausea again and lurched forward to throw up. My stomach hurt so bad I let out a few sobs. Shinwon pulled me back against his strong chest and swept my sweaty hair off my forehead.

"Poor baby. You have a high fever. You must be feeling so sick," he cooed. "Are you done throwing up?" He asked after a few minutes. I nodded slightly and he gently lifted me off the floor and let me rinse my mouth. He put his arm around my waist and helped me back down the hall to our room and laid me back in bed.

"I'll go get you some water and some medicine." When he returned he took my temperature.

"103?? Oh Kino-yah that's a high fever you poor thing." He then sat me up in bed to take the medicine. I flopped back down exhaustedly. All I wanted to do was sleep. I disappeared back into my covers and fell asleep immediately. 

At 6 am I woke up again with chills radiating down my spine and my head pounding again. My body felt like lead, but I managed to sit up. A cold washcloth fell from my forehead, Shinwon must have put it there to help me cool down. My throat was very painful after throwing up, and I felt like I needed more water. I let myself fall out of bed and unsteadily walked down the hall to the kitchen heavily leaning onto the walls for support. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a long drink. I felt so weak I didn't think I could make it back to my room, so I decided to lay on the couch and fell back asleep, shivering violently. 

An hour later everyone started to wake up and get ready for the day's schedules. Hongseok spotted me laying on the couch and gently shook my shoulders to wake me up.

"Kino-yah, it's time to get up," he whispered. I had no energy left in my body to open my eyes or respond. I gave a weak groan. My head was throbbing and my face was crumpled into a grimace. Hongseok hyung saw how pale and sweaty my skin was and put his hand against my forehead. It felt so nice and cool I leaned into his touch. Just then Shinwon walked in and told Hongseok what had happened.

"Hyung, Kino is really sick. He was feeling bad all day yesterday and he woke up in the middle of the night throwing up. He had a fever of 103." Shinwon stroked my head soothingly.

"Awww our little maknae is so sick," Hongseok murmured sadly. "Let's get you back to bed, ne? So you can rest comfortably." Still with my eyes shut, Shinwon picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my bed. Even though I was so out of it and so miserable, it felt really nice being taken care of by Shinwon hyung. He piled some more blankets on my shivering body, placed a fresh washcloth on my head, and took my temperature again. 

"102. Still a bad fever, Kino-yah. Hyung is going to make you some tea and porridge. You should eat and get your strength up." Shinwon left to make me food, and I drifted back to sleep. He returned shortly after with ginger tea and porridge. 

"Wake up, Kino-yah. Hyung needs you to eat and take your medicine." I slowly opened my eyes and Shinwon helped me sit up next to him. I wasn't very hungry, but the food Shinwon made smelled delicious. I took a few slow bites of porridge and some good sips of tea which felt nice and warm on my throat. I took more medicine and felt really tired again.

"Thank you hyung, it was really good. I'm really full and tired now." 

"I'm glad. Get some rest, hyung will be home with you today to take care of you." I quickly slipped back into slumber.

Another hour passed, and I felt sick to my stomach again. I knew I was gonna throw up, so I stumbled back down the hallway to the bathroom and kneeled in front on the toilet again. I threw up everything that was in my stomach until I was retching and nothing was coming up. I started to see black spots invading my vision, and I fell backward into Shinwon's arms. He lifted my lifeless body up and carried me back to bed again. When I woke up again it was already dark outside. Shinwon was dozing off, propped up in the chair next to my bed. I felt a little better after sleeping, my stomach no longer twisting. I sat up and held my head in my hands. Shinwon stirred from his nap too.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Better. My stomach isn't hurting as much." Thankfully. "I'm dizzy and my head still hurts though." 

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. You scared me there when you fainted. It's time for you to have some more medicine. Do you think you can eat a little bit?"

"I can try." Shinwon gave me some more porridge which I took a few good bites of, and I took more medicine. We decided to migrate to the living room to watch a movie since I was feeling better and a bit bored. I laid with my head in his lap, him stroking my hair softly. We both enjoyed the closeness. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, hyung. Even though I'm sick I feel so much better having you by my side." He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead, and we fell asleep there together until everyone else got home that night. 

"Not gonna lie, I ship it," said Hui.


End file.
